Meredith Rowe
Meredith Rowe (メレディス・ロウ Meredisu Rō), or Mer for short, is a young mage-in-training and a transfer student of Koma Inu's Magical Academy. She currently majors in Unarmed Combat and has shown to be extremely proficient in so, though she has also shown considerable skill in magic, in this case being Lightning and Celestial Spirit Magic. Formerly belonging to the Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, she is quite new to the ways of K.I.M.A but hopes to achieve greatness within the academy so that one day she can become a stronger mage and finally join Koma Inu. Appearance Meredith is a short, slim individual with an almost child-like appearance. She radiates warmth and joy, bringing happiness to those near her. A peculiar trait of Meredith’s is the two spots on either side of her face, or more specifically below her eyes. However, these traits don’t seem to make her look strange, but instead makes her appear even cuter. Her features include her pale-white skin, highly contrasting with her round, vivid eyes. Her eyes are her most prominent attribute, with bright purple irises and thick, long lashes. Along with her eyes, Meredith has dark blonde hair falling to her waist and bangs trailing to her chin. This hair is most commonly tied back into a side ponytail using a blue ribbon Rowe acquired from her mother. She treasures this ribbon as it is the last gift her mother ever gave before her sudden death. She never takes it off, not even when going to bed. While inside the academy, Meredith is most often seen wearing the basic school uniform; a black full-sleeved blouse and a short white skirt, adorned with green and black trimmings. Over the button-down, she tends to wears a mustard yellow vest sweater and the standard blue bow around her neck, granted a different shade from usual. Along with this, Meredith wears calf-length black socks with pink and white running shoes. However, when in specific classes such as hand to hand combat or physical training, Rowe tends to wears pink or black shorts instead of the skirt and occasionally switches her blouse for a tank top and/or hoodie. Personality History Equipment Silver Keys * Gate of the Pump, Antlia * Gate of the Vain Queen, Cassiopeia * Gate of the River, Eridanus * Gate of the Lesser Bear, Ursa Minor (Ursa) Planetary Keys * Gate of the Spirit of Speed, Mercury Dragon Pendant '(ドラゴンペンダント ''Doragonpendanto): The Dragon Pendant is a magical gemstone crafted by the Meikyū clan ancestors that has been passed down for several generations. This magical pendant has the ability to project a psionic distortion field around the user/wearer that renders mind control, hypnosis, telepathy and memory alteration useless. However, as a downside, the wearers experience emotions more powerfully than normal humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for the wearer, allowing him/her to live life more intensely. Conversely, sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified, causing many of the wearers to abandon this necklace. The pendant itself is quite beautiful; a long silver chain with an intricate silver design in the center. From such, a small ruby carved into the shape of a triangle dangles, glowing crimson whenever it is in effect. After his mother's death, Kaitō Meikyū inherited the pendant, but later on gifted it to Meredith. She is seen wearing it at all times. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Meredith has proven to be a very skilled and capable fighter, often using her overwhelming speed and agility in combination with her enhanced strength to gain the upper hand on an opponent. Unlike quite a few of her fellow students, Rowe has shown to be more refined when in combat, and is very graceful and fluent in her steps, while still remaining in proper stance. She often uses powerful kicks in conjunction with bone-crushing knee jabs to quickly end a match, rarely finding the need to go further. Meredith is highly flexible, quick to react and even quicker to improvise, and hardly ever finds herself in compromisable situations. She is quite proficient in '''kickboxing (キックボクシング), a style of fighting requiring participation of both the arms and the legs. She puts particular emphasis in knee and elbow strikes, hip torquing motion, uppercut kicks, throws and even headbutts, utilizing her strength with maximum efficiency without compromising her speed or motion. However, it seems that after training with Kaitō, Meredith has become even more unpredictable, now more likely to use a series of unorthodox attacks to confuse and injure her opponent before proceeding with her original style, granted with several changes. She is now far less reluctant to fight dirty and often uses kicks to the stomach, throat, and groin, if not only with enemies. However, her maximum efficiency techniques still remain and Meredith, no matter how dire the situations, never performs techniques that compromise so. Enhanced Strength: Incredible Speed and Agility: Magical Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their ethernano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into Magical Lacrima crystals, as seen with Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell. Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Celestial Spirit Magic is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A Magic in which the user summons spiritual entities called Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into several classes: the more common Silver Keys, the rarer Gold Keys and the limited Black or Red Keys, among many others. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. At the moment, Meredith has 5 keys. When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective spirit. This contract consists of asking the spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage. This simple agreement, much to the shock of many, forms a dedicated, serious bond between the Spirit and summoner and only continues to grow as time passes by. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the spirit by him/herself, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King. The only rule that has been revealed so far is that a spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing that. Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts, that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their Owner. For example, Leo summons himself most of the time without his owner doing so herself, Virgo also has summoned herself once, as have Gemini and Horologium and if trust between the Celestial Spirit and the Owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can use their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when/if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner as a mage has stated that her spirits could become even stronger if she trained more. * Summon Celestial Spirit: A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using Celestial Spirit Keys. These keys are magical objects that open a gate to the Celestial Spirit Realm when poured with energy, therefore temporarily connecting the two realms. In most cases, the mage must mutter a mantra before a portal can be opened. However, it has been proven that in certain cases with more powerful summoners, the mantra is not needed, and only serves to increase the summoning time. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just interact with them. Seal of Cygni (シグネスのシール Shigunesu no Shīru): * Starburst (スターバースト Sutābāsuto): Relationships Kaitō Meikyū Class Schedule Mandatory Subjects Mandatory classes are obligatory for all students regardless what department they're majoring in, no exceptions allowed. The founders state that these classes are the most important ones as they are the basics and bases for any other. * Lacrima usages, understanding and development: This class is a hands on learning style class that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and it's uses in everyday life and battle. Students will get the chance to handle a variety of lacrima styles, from communication lacrima to magically charged lacrima. Student will be given a final project where they must develop a way to utilize lacrima with their own magic, and give a presentation on how they would use that in combat. All activities will be performed in a safe environment with proper supervision. * Hand to Hand Combat: The Hand to Hand Combat class consists of three parts, offense, defense and strategy. The offense consists of simply learning how to punch and different ways of attacking and also how to improve your offense in general. Defense includes how to block your opponents attacks, dodge them and even how to counter them. Expect to get hit in this course. The strategy portion of the course consists of many different ways on how to win a hand to hand fight such as learning your opponents weaknesses and exploiting them. Students are expected to have a fun time during this course and to participate as much as they can. The teacher will be separating the students into different groups based on initial strength in order to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. Depending on how a student performs throughout the year, students will be able to move up and down in groups. Monday-Thursday will be training and Friday's will be scrimmaging days. * Physical Training: The Physical Training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle (if need be). Physical training consists of many aerobic exercises and weight training, in order to become stronger. There are a wide array of different physical activities that you are able to partake in such as rock climbing, weight lifting and simple sports that will do throughout the year in KIMA. We hope here at KIMA that each student does their best in class but also has fun. * Caster Magic: The Caster Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Caster Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a caster magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to expel ethernano throughout their bodies in order to create auras and how to properly utilize this fighting style. * Holder Magic: The Holder Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Holder Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a holder magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to channel ethernano through various objects and bodies in order to amplify the already existing power within and how to properly utilize this fighting style. Elective Subjects Elective classes aren't obligatory to all students, but everyone is free to attend them if they want to. However, students are limited to five elective classes, as having more would highly affect student's schedule and free time and would also be too exhausting. * Molding Magic: This class offers students to learn how to use Molding Magic that can range from Ice-Make to even Blood-Make! This class will teach students to learn how to properly utilize both dynamic and static molding magic for whatever element they choose. This class is for students that have a large amount if creativity and will to improve their magic. This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. * Elemental Magic: This class focuses on the fundamentals of elemental magic, that is explains how to manipulate an element to fit student's style, how to creatively use an element for your survival and how to counter the respective element. Although purely theoretical, this subject offers great fundamentals for young mages who wish to specialize in any type of elemental magic. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. * Magical Artifacts: Even though seemingly boring, this theoretical subject may come in handy when encountering different magical objects, varying from lacrimas, celestial spirit gate keys to magical cards. Upon completing this class, you will be able to tell the real artifacts from fake ones within milliseconds, thus securing yourselves from any possible outcomes.This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. * Magical Creatures: This class offers students the chance to learn about a variety of magical beings and creatures that can range from an elemental Phoenix to frogs that can tell the future! In this class students will be able to learn where a creature's habitat is, how to go about dealing with them, weaknesses, strengths and more! This class is for students who love learning about animals and other beings that they may come across in their future magic careers! This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. * Literature: A story can have a thousand different meanings and explore a million more ideas behind it. In this class we will study several forms of literature ranging from the works of William Shakespeare to Dante Alighieri and to that of Robert Heinlein. Trivia * Meredith's appearance is based off of Kawakami Mai * Rowe's favorite hobby is swimming * Her stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:K.I.M.A Category:Lightning Magic User